unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Megatron
The Final Boss of the Internet is well, the final boss of the internet... He doesn't have a name other than "The Final Boss of the Internet". Biography The Final Boss of the Internet '''was created after various members of the Teletubby Army, Satanist Empire, and others were trying to make something that can do ANYTHING. He was created with the DNAs of T-1000, Bruticus, Googolplex, Painis Cupcake, The Second Coming, Po (Teletubbies), Po (Kung Fu Panda), Giygas and Galvatron in 5045 in order for them to defeat This is Bob, but everything went worse. He gained the abilities to turn into liquid and impersonate people (Gained from T-1000), shoot missiles from everywhere (From his shins, hips, chest, shoulders, and forearms)(Gained from Bruticus), raise allies from the dead and create nuclear warheads (Gained from Googolplex), eat up everybody and slither across ceilings (Gained from Painis Cupcake), hack into computers, use laser-eyes, breathe fire, and draw things to life (Gained from The Second Coming), use heat vision (Gained from Po), doing Kung Fu (Po the Panda), self-cloning (Gained from Giygas), and transform (Specifically into a tank)(Gained from Galvatron). While This is Bob went away in 5050, '''The Final Boss of the Internet was wrecking havoc everywhere! He scrams around from place to place that we can't even find out his actual home. He even gained abilities on his own, such as putting hexes on everybody and freezing people to death. Believe it or not, he is also immune to Chuck Norris's roundhouse kick. I know, I thought it was impossible too. While in a computer, he can wreck anything; much like how The Second Coming does, though The Final Boss of the Internet wrecks websites more often than how The Second Coming did. The Second Coming only wrecked Facebook so far while yet for The Final Boss of the Internet, he wrecks YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, 4chan, 9gag, DeviantArt, and many more. He's even in an epic computer clash with The Second Coming! He also has invented a new nuclear warhead named the FB-1000000, and it is meant to like, wipe out everything in existence. He also gained the ability to clone himself, and the only way you can find the real one is that the real one is red. No one knows how to beat him, although he threatens to invade the United Kingdom and Ireland. Only a specific kind of person can beat him, though who knows? He is racist, and he hates anyone from Europe, Africa, or Asia. Hates them so much that he did genocides in all of those in those continents for nearly 5 years! This led him to bombing them, and also countries in Oceania, South America, or North America. few three can't harness such power!]] He bombed more places more places than BOTH This is Bob, Bruticus Maximus, Major Crits, and even Googolplex did so. He bombed 60+ countries as a whole like Nigeria, South Africa, Egypt, Cameroon, Zimbabwe, Algeria, Morocco, Sudan, Botswana, Ethiopia, China, Japan, Israel, India, Iran, Korea, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Vietnam, Syria, Russia, Germany, Italy, France, Spain, Portugal, Croatia, Ukraine, Greece, Great Britain, Australia, New Zealand, Palau, Fiji, Tuvalu, Nauru, Vanuatu, Tonga, Samoa, Kiribati, Argentina, Chile, Paraguay, Uruguay, Bolivia, Colombia, Ecuador, Suriname, Guyana, Brazil, Panama, Guatemala, Cuba, Haiti, Honduras, Jamaica, Barbados, Canada, Mexico, America, etc. The Final Boss of the Internet is also what ended all Wa-Guys and the Wa-Machine. He had to kill each and every one of Wa-Guys in existence, and then destroying the Wa-Machine. He threw one of them in lava, and even stab into the chest on one of them. He also killed Wario and Waluigi, which are the first people he killed. VS The Final Boss of the Internet.]] He also nearly killed both Optimus Prime and Galvatron, though they fled safely. Also, he decided to defeat the OTHER ultimate threat known as This is Bob, and throw him back on Earth. He also invaded the Satanist Empire, and he went on 1-on-1 with Googolplex. The Final Boss of the Internet is also what wants to bring the Black Whole near Earth so everything can end. He also wants to create a meteor shower. The Final Boss of the Internet is also an elemental, he uses the element of Rainbow, and can also use all other elements like War, Fire, Plasma, Lightning, Wind, Grass, Ice, Water, Poison, Magic, Love, Stone, Metal, Light, Dark, Measurement, Space, Time, etc. If it wasn't for The Final Boss of the Internet, This is Bob would've stayed out of the Solar System. The Final Boss of the Internet also has many forms he can shape-shift into. Like a bear, anonymous, etc. .]] List of people he killed chronologically # Waluigi # Wario # Pencil # Match Category:Guys with quotes Category:Guys Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Computers Category:Computer Viruses Category:Computer programs Category:Transformers Category:Machines Category:Terminators Category:Monsters Category:Jerks Category:Losers Category:Idiots Category:Hazards Category:Berserkers Category:Cannibals Category:Hobos Category:Creeps Category:Killers Category:Freaks Category:Fricks Category:Morons Category:Nightmares Category:Maniacs Category:Complete Monsters Category:Complete Jerks Category:Complete Losers Category:Complete Idiots Category:Complete Hazards Category:Complete Berserkers Category:Complete Cannibals Category:Complete Hobos Category:Complete Creeps Category:Complete Killers Category:Complete Freaks Category:Complete Fricks Category:Complete Morons Category:Complete Nightmares Category:Complete Maniacs Category:Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Complete COMPLETE Jerks Category:Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Complete COMPLETE Idiots Category:Complete COMPLETE Hazards Category:Complete COMPLETE Berserkers Category:Complete COMPLETE Cannibals Category:Complete COMPLETE Hobos Category:Complete COMPLETE Creeps Category:Complete COMPLETE Killers Category:Complete COMPLETE Freaks Category:Complete COMPLETE Fricks Category:Complete COMPLETE Morons Category:Complete COMPLETE Nightmares Category:Scary Category:Hated stuff Category:People who are against everybody Category:Gunners Category:Inventors Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:True Losers Category:True Monsters Category:True Freaks Category:True Jerks Category:True Creeps Category:Fricky Jerks Category:Fricky Losers Category:Fricky Maniacs Category:Fricky Monsters Category:Fricky Creeps Category:Fricky Cannibals Category:The most evil guys ever that you have to go to the bathroom so bad and pee Category:Robbers Category:Thieves Category:Dirty thieves Category:Pages that are going to be shoopdawhooped within a few seconds Category:Pages that are going to be roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris to heaven Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Super Scary Category:Super SUPER Scary Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Things that make Tiger Tail angry Category:Things that Chuck Norris Hates Category:Things that make Baby Jesus cry Category:Things that are definitely out to get you Category:Things that make WaPo angry Category:Things that make WaWaSnowball super angry Category:Stuff that is Basically Everything Category:Gods Category:Guys with theme songs Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Martial Artists Category:Bombers Category:Characters involved with The Final Boss of the Internet Category:Threats Category:Guys on 4chan Category:Racist Category:Offensive Category:Genocidal Category:Undefeatable Category:Abominations Category:Overlong pages Category:Trolls Category:Internet Category:Elementals Category:Freaky Idiots Category:Freaky Jerks Category:Freaky Monsters Category:Freaky Maniacs Category:Freaky Creeps Category:Freaky Killers Category:Freaky Berserkers Category:Freaky Cannibals Category:Dudes Category:Male characters Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Guys that vomit